Shogun Warlord
Second Lylat War and Aftermath The Shogun Warlord was a commander of his lord and masters fleet, Andross. During the second Lylat war, the Shogun Warlord leads a fleet of Venom warships and his own personal mech army into battle against the Corneria fleet at Sector Y. All things were going well in the battle until team Star Fox intervened and destroyed all of his mechs to turn the tide of the battle. Ejecting out of his escape pod moments before his own personal mech exploded, the Shogun Warlord had returned to venom to rebuild the remainder of his mech army, if there were a second battle as the machines would never see action again, because of Androsses death by the hands of Fox McCloud had demoralized the entire Venomian army and forced them into hiding. Things got worse however as several years later, Androsses nephew, Andrew Oikonny had led the battle into disaster as the venom warships were being easily destroyed to be forced to use secret weapons so early, watching the holonews of the battle. Most of the original members of Androsses Army like Shogun Warlord for example had fled from the formation of the Oikonny Rebellion, due to Oikonnys inability to properly lead the army into battle, the warlord got more infuriated that Oikonny replaced his entire army with a new mech known as the prototype, all just for one mech over his army, Oikonny believing it would be capable of taking out the entire cornerian army and star fox all by itself. The Shogun Warlord and his new Shogun Warrior army had fled throughout the Meteo Asteroid Belt until a warp portal had made their existence no more, there they regain their strength to fight in another universe. Multi-Universe War The Shogun Warlord and his Shogun Warrior mech army of Venomian pilots will join a Mechuckles Robotic Empire and provide his minions the Shogun Warrior mechs into battle. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Shogun Warlord had first met battle, fighting with Luke Valentine as they were assisted with Broodwings Krybots and Shoguns own Shogun Warrior mecha pilots. Luke was beaten down by John Yamato and retreated for his injuries to be healed by his vampiric regeneration, leaving the Venomian robots to dealt with by John and his fellow mecha pilots. The big boss Shogun Warlord shows up and challenges Yamato to a fight, though he was able to put up a fight with his versatile defense and offense with his shield and laser pistol, he was no match for John's raw power and skill with his mech, ripping apart his mech to send the Warlord retreating. The Shogun Warlord had went into a final battle with Robocop, the outcome ending up with his venomian giant robot destroyed by the starfighter Robocop piloted and Shogun Warlord gets arrested by him. Death As Shogun Warlord was getting killed by Ares along with the other Robotic Empire members and noticed that his old master Andross suffers the same fate as him. Shogun Warlord spoke with his last words "I have failed you my lord as a soldier and venomian. Now the remnants of the old venom empire die with you and me. Our planet now hangs by your foolish nephew Andrew Oikonny thinking his rulership will make a great change, when he will just run it into the ground with only thugs than loyal dedicated soldiers in the military." Shogun was cut off when his body is then brought into death. Allies Allies: Mechuckles and the Robotic Empire. Enemies Main Enemies: Robocop Personality The Shogun Warlord fights more aggressively than his subordinates and is prone to fits of anger whenever his mech gets damaged. Abilities The Shogun Warlords mech is designed to be much more faster and agile than the Shogun Warrior ones. Its laser pistol does the same damage as the Shogun Warrior mechs, but it's shield and armor takes much more damage to destroy. The armor of the warlords mech is more brightly lighted in color than the warrior variety. He can link up with his flagship armored carrier the Saruzin to take better aimed shots at enemy targets, the weakness being it leaves him vulnerable to attack doing this.Category:VillainsCategory:Characters hailing from the Star Fox UniverseCategory:CharactersCategory:Non HumansCategory:The Robotic EmpireCategory:Imprisoned characterCategory:Deceased Members of The Robotic EmpireCategory:Sealed Evil Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Allies of Hell Councils